En los brazos de la Oscuridad
by HakuToshiroWalker
Summary: Hakuryuu está solo. Todos le han dado la espalda. ¿Acaso aceptará la propuesta del Magi Oscuro , y se corromperá? Aún le queda algo , un destino que maldecir. (Hakuryuu x Judal) Juhaku ¡YAOI! *OneShot*


¡Hey ! Aquí vengo con otro fanfic , la verdad , es que este de momento será un OneShot , pero me gustaría ir subiendo más capítulos. Antes que nada , no voy a dejar de subir Fanfics , ya que me gustan y aquí todo el mundo tiene derecho a escribir lo que quiere. Así que si no te gustan mis historias , le das al botón de "X" Para cerrar la pestaña y punto.

Al fin puedo subir este de Magi. *^* Sinceramente tengo muchas OTP de este anime y manga , que lo amo. Simplemente lo amo. ;_; Es mi anime favorito cómo dije en mi perfil y Adlkjfñ. Mis OTP de magi , son algunas de estas : **JuHaku , HakuAli , HakuMor , SinJu , SinJa, AliAla , Kouha x Koumei , Y muuuuchas más. **

Pero hoy en concreto , hoy voy a escribir **JuHaku **(Judal x Hakuryuu) Qué es mi pareja favorita. *^* Y Hakuryuu mi personaje Favorito de Magi y de todos los animes. */* De ahí mi nombre - Haku Toshiro Walker. (?)

1- Magi no me pertenece , es de Shinobu Ohtaka. Si fuese mío , todos los capítulos serían de Yaoi , y Hakuryuu lo dominaría todo. e/e

2- Este Fanfic se va a situar en dos partes , al principio , habrá un POV de Hakuryuu , en el que recordará un día de su infancia , es decir , cuando eran pequeños y jugaban juntos , con Judal. Después , volverá al tiempo real , es decir , al día que Judal le propuso "Maldecir su destino" , Así que este Fanfic , tiene partes reales , que cómo ya dije , le pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka , y otra creadas , que son 100 % de mi invención. Saqué la información sobre la infancia de Judal y Hakuryuu y otros aspecto de este Blog :  headcanons

Y .. Bueeno , sin más dilaciones , el fic. *O*

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

***Hakuryuu POV* **

_El joven príncipe del Imperio Kou , corría divertido por los jardines del palacio , siendo perseguido por el Magi , que le lanzaba duraznos , tratando de darle en su cabeza. Parecían tan solo , dos niños pequeños jugando , riendo , sin preocupaciones. Pero había mucha maldad , que los acechaba. El pequeño Judal , tenía todo su Rukh teñido de Negro , mientras que Hakuryuu , aún era un niño algo llorón e inocente. _

_-¡Auch! Judaaal .. -Dijo el pequeño Hakuryuu , cuando uno de los duraznos , acertó en su cabecita , llevándose sus manos a esta , mirandolo triste.-_

_-¡Eso te pasa por ser tan lento! -Rió levemente , mientras jugaba con otro durazno en sus manos.-_

_-M-me ha dolido mucho .. ¡Waah! -El pequeño Hakuryuu comenzó a llorar , tirandose al suelo , temblando levemente.-_

_-Oh , venga Hakuryuu .. ¡Eres un .. un llorón! No ha sido para tanto ..-Dijo , cruzándose de brazos.-_

_-..W-wahh..- Este seguía llorando , cada vez más , tirado en el suelo.-_

_-Pfff .. Qué problemático eres , Hakuryuu. -Se arrodilló junto a este , pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza de el otro.- ¡No eres un llorón Hakuryuu , eres .. eres un guerrero , super fuerte! ¡Anda , levántate! _

_-¿E-enserio lo dices? -El pequeño príncipe , alzó su cabeza , mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.- V-vale .. Soy muy fuerte ¡Jajaja! _

_-¿Ves? -Le lanzó un durazno , para que lo cogiese , esta vez con cuidado y sin propósito o intención de hacerle daño.- Hemos jugado mucho , vamos a descansar , anda. _

_-¡Sí ..! -Este agarró el durazno, y lo cogió en sus manos , dándole un mordisco , después.-_

_Los dos se subieron a un árbol cercano. Y se sentaron juntos , en la misma rama, pues era muy amplia y grande , mientras comían sus duraznos , felices. _

_Pero , ese día , no acabó como ellos habían planeado .. Ocurrió , aquel , incendio. Judal lo sabía pero , no pudo hacer nada , para detenerlo .. _

_Ahí todo iba a cambiar._

_***FIN DEL POV DE HAKURYUU***_

El joven príncipe , había estado recordando todo eso , aún tirado bajo la lluvia , junto a los escombros de la reciente pelea. "¿Cómo había terminado , todo aquello así?" Desearía , que su madre no fuese la Bruja de Al-Tharmen , que Judal , al que quería como su propio hermano adoptivo no hubiese cambiado. El , simplemente quería haber tenido una vida normal , pero no. Demasiadas cosas , se ocultaban tras la creación de el imperio Kou. Quería odiarlo , quería destruirlo .. ¡Odiaba su destino! .. "¿Que quería decir Judal con eso .. de maldecirlo? ¿¡QUÉ?! "

Se levantó , estaba dolido , la "pelea" con esa mujer , había sido muy dura. **"**_**No soy lo suficiéntemente fuerte" **_¿Qué más le daba ya? Había perdido a la chica que quería , pues lo había rechazado de una forma muy cruél , había perdido a Alibaba y a los demás. Estaba seguro de que esa ayuda de Sindria jamás existiría. _**"No soy lo suficiéntemente fuerte" **_

Ya está , ya se había decidido. Se iba dejar caer en la depravación , dejar que las garras de la oscuridad lo abrazasen , iba a corromperse , no, Judal iba a corromperlo. _**"No soy lo suficiéntemente fuerte" **_

Se levantó , comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de el imperio. Sabía que Judal iba a estar en su habitación , a Judal no le gustaba la lluvia.

Caminó ahora algo indeciso , no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizás sí , quizás no. Pero , ya nada importaba , ya nada podía cambiar. El odio y el rencor siempre siguen ahí.

Finalmente , llegó a la habitación de Judal . La puerta estaba abierta , así que entró por esta , esperando encontrar al moreno.

Pero , justo , cuando iba a llamarlo , unos fuertes brazos los rodearon por su cintura , sintió como el largo cabello de el otro (Que ahora estaba suelto , y no recogido en su habitual trenza) , rozaba su cuello.

-Judal .. Yo.. He pensado en lo que me dijiste y ..- Se quedó petrificado al sentir , cómo el otro comenzaba a despojarse de sus joyas , tanto su collar , como sus brazaletes , y estos chocaban contra el suelo.-

-Hakuryuu , sabía que ibas a aceptar. Te esperaba .. Quiero corromper todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo .. Ah. ~ -El moreno se acercó al oído de el otro , dándole una pequeña lamida con su lengua.-

-Y-yo .. Hazlo. -Desvió su mirada mientras que dejaba que el otro comenzase a acariciarlo de una forma totalmente malvada y sensual a la vez.

Judal fue quitando poco a poco el broche que llevaba Hakuryuu en su cabeza , dejando que los semi-largos , cabellos de el peliazul , cayesen sobre sus hombros. Se deshizo del kimono que este portaba , y demás. Así que , cuando Hakuryuu estaba totalmente desnudo , llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de este , acariciando con sus dedos la cicatriz , que lucía en una de las partes de su rostro , para después utilizar a modo de venda , sus manos , tapando los ojos de el joven príncipe.

Lo arrastró con cuidado hasta su cama , y comenzó a besarlo . Dejó un rastro de mordiscos por todo el cuerpo de este , indicando que era de su propiedad , su juguete , lo estaba corrompiendo. El Rukh negro comenzaba a amontonarse a alrededor de los dos. El ambiente estaba cargado , hacía calor.

Sin poder aguantar más el Magi , se situó entre las piernas de el otro , y quito rápidamente sus propios pantalones , que cayeron olvidados en un rincón de la habitación.

Ya no pararon , la lujuria invadía sus mentes y se apropiaba de sus cuerpos , los gemidos ahogados de Hakuryuu se podían oir por toda la habitación , cada embestida , cada jadeo , cada gemido , cada beso , cada caricia .. Estaban impregnados de depravación y oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente se podían distinguir dos cuerpos , en aquella enorme cama , rodeada de telas , y adornada con un dosel estilo árabe. El joven príncipe , dormía abrazado al magi , sin soltarlo , y el Magi , rodeaba a Hakuryuu con sus brazos. La larga melena oscura del Magi , descansaba sobre las sábanas , y , un pequeño aura de Rukh negro , volaba sobre la cabeza de el peliazul. _**El Rukh Oscuro lo amaba , cómo el lo hacía con Judal. **_

_**"Soy el Sol negro que abraza las tinieblas" **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

¡DIOS ! Al fín lo acabé. He disfrutado muchísimo con este Fanfic , y la verdad, creo que me lo he currado bastante no sé. ¿Final? Puede. ¿Reviews? Si recibo muchas puede que lo continue. *O* Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Atte : Haku. ~ ~


End file.
